<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【团兵】装神弄鬼 by acerea16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755765">【团兵】装神弄鬼</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerea16/pseuds/acerea16'>acerea16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:21:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerea16/pseuds/acerea16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>文利带你走近科学</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Erwin Smith, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【团兵】装神弄鬼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>帕拉迪中学坐落于Z市城西一处山清水秀的地带，原先是当地一个小有名气的煤老板出资修的学校，后来国家反腐倡廉，煤老板和地方官商勾结的事情败露，一夜之间就从万人敬仰到锒铛入狱。几天后，政府带着人来，刷刷几下就给学校贴了封条。<br/>
有好事者站在一旁边看热闹边问：“警察同志，这学校咋也给封了，几百号学生指着这儿上学呢？”就听见大檐帽底下传来一句：“法律规定，这叫没收财产，充公懂吗？”<br/>
“那这里上学的娃娃咋办？”<br/>
“咋办？该咋办咋办，回家呆着去，等复课了再上学。”<br/>
利威尔和埃尔文不敢相信自己就这么放假了。<br/>
刚从爸妈口里得知“明天不用去上学了，你们学校没了”的时候他们简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，等反应过来的第一件事就是拿起电话往对方家里拨过去。结果两个电话撞一起，没通。利威尔放下电话，数了五秒，再打，这回接通了。<br/>
“喂？是埃尔文家吗，我是利威尔，请叫埃尔文接电话。”利威尔很有礼貌地说。<br/>
“你他娘的别装了，我就是埃尔文。”对面传来的声音闷闷的，显然是在憋笑。<br/>
利威尔对着听筒比了一个中指：“诶，你知道了吗，从明天开始不用上学了。”<br/>
“靠，哥们儿我跟你说我觉得我现在还在梦里。”<br/>
“明天叫上几个兄弟去溜冰场？”<br/>
“好诶，明儿早晨八点见？”<br/>
“一言为定！”<br/>
利威尔放下电话就赶紧洗漱钻被窝，躺到床上以后还满脑子想着溜冰场的事：明天去溜冰场玩一天，后天去城北新开的游戏厅，大后天去台球室，还有电影院，游乐园，美食街……<br/>
总之，没了学上的埃尔文和利威尔足足疯玩了一个月，Z市大大小小只要是能玩的地方都被他们跑了个遍。两个人玩得乐不思蜀，还把邻居家的小孩艾伦和三笠也叫上，四个人仿佛从来没出过门似的，每天天一亮就撒开丫子往城里跑，傍晚才灰头土脸地回来。害得艾伦和三笠那有文化懂礼貌的爹看到俩孩子直叹气。<br/>
你说埃尔文和利威尔，高中生，学校不开门到处鬼混也就算了，还带上艾伦和三笠俩才上六年级的小屁孩，成天不学好，算什么事？<br/>
艾伦才不管那么多，反正跟着利威尔和埃尔文就是一个字，爽，两个字，真爽！三笠虽然知道翘课不对，但看到艾伦嗖一声就窜出门去了，不能不追，结果自己也莫名其妙地加入了逃学小队，每日跟在艾伦后面，好半天才说一句：“艾伦别玩了，回去吧。”<br/>
可是，再好的画儿看久了也会腻，再幸福的日子过久了也会烦。埃尔文和利威尔失学的第三十一天，俩人终于觉得玩腻味儿了：溜冰场的冰碴子都被他们数清楚了，台球室的球杆都快把他们的手磨出茧子了，游乐园的摩天轮一天总共转几圈他们都知道，偌大一个Z市，竟然没有什么能让他们感到新鲜的了。<br/>
齐刷刷地往河岸边一躺，俩人竟然觉得有点困，不知不觉就睡着了。<br/>
利威尔梦里觉得有个小孩子的声音在叫他：“利哥！利哥！”<br/>
利威尔觉得这声音有点耳熟。<br/>
“利哥！救我呀！救我！”<br/>
操！这不是艾伦的声音吗。利威尔挣扎着想醒来，却觉得眼皮仿佛被胶水黏住似的，那声音在脑海里越来越响，把他急出一身冷汗。<br/>
“利哥！我被困在西山后山一座废弃的房子里了！”<br/>
利威尔总算大叫一声睁开了眼睛，一骨碌坐起来，才发现衬衫都已经湿透了。<br/>
利威尔不敢耽搁，赶紧去摇身边还在熟睡的埃尔文：“醒醒埃尔文！艾伦出事了！”<br/>
埃尔文梦里正复习第一千零一遍甲午战争，突然发觉耳边的炮声都变成了利威尔的声音，身边的副手也改换了利威尔的脸，一脸惊慌地冲他吼道：“邓将军，不好啦！”<br/>
“怎么了？！”<br/>
“领居家的小孩艾伦不见啦！”<br/>
与此同时，埃尔文脚下的船突然被大炮击中，巨大的冲击力把他掀进了水里。<br/>
埃尔文湿淋淋地从梦中醒来，摇摇头，看见利威尔举着已经空了的水杯。<br/>
“靠，你拿水浇我干嘛？”<br/>
“艾伦出事了，他被人绑架到西山后山那处别墅去了。”利威尔长话短说，把刚才做梦的情形三言两语解释清楚。<br/>
埃尔文抹抹脸上的水，表示利威尔你这人封建迷信，二十一世纪了还相信托梦一说。<br/>
利威尔揪住埃尔文衣领，没好气地说：“我出生的时候阴阳先生就说我命格属阴，能看能听到你们这些人谈听不到的事物，不信我们去问艾伦他妈艾伦今天回没回家。”<br/>
两人正在河岸边争执不下，就看到三笠跌跌撞撞地往这边跑来。还没站定就上气不接下气地问：“你们看到艾伦了吗？”<br/>
利威尔和埃尔文愣住了。<br/>
看见两人的反应，三笠就知道他们也没见到艾伦，眼一闭嘴一歪就哭了出来：“今天艾伦一早就出门去了，他瞒着我，我没跟上……我以为他找你们去玩了，结果到了下午还没回来……呜呜呜，艾伦被我弄丢了……呜呜呜……”<br/>
三笠扑在利威尔怀里小声抽泣，利威尔一边拍三笠背一边瞪着埃尔文：我说什么来着。<br/>
埃尔文不得不服。<br/>
“可是……西山那座别墅可是出了名的凶宅诶，我们真的要去吗，不如先报个警啥的？”<br/>
“放屁！等警察来了黄花菜都凉了，再说我们又没实际证据，警察怎么直接去围西山？”<br/>
“那……”埃尔文看看三笠。三笠刚好从利威尔怀里抬起头来，听到二人的谈话，擦擦眼泪，咬着嘴角说：“我和你们一起去！鬼屋也好凶宅也罢，我一定会把艾伦带回来!”<br/>
埃尔文彻底投降了，心想着这是撞了哪路神仙遇上这么邪乎的事。但好在总算有有事做了，总比躺在这里打瞌睡强。<br/>
于是，三个人从家里各自带了点东西：手电筒，几根长绳，一根棒球棍（八班吉克的，埃尔文借了一年都没还），还有几张画了符的黄纸。<br/>
利威尔看到埃尔文把黄纸揣兜里，勾起嘴角“嘁”了一声：“到底是谁封建迷信啊？”<br/>
埃尔文自知理亏，嘴上却不依不饶：“谁说的，我这可不是封建迷信啊？这是老祖宗留下的智慧结晶！我不信鬼神还不能信老祖宗了？”<br/>
利威尔懒得和他打嘴仗，抬头望望不远处日暮下的西山，拉拉三笠的手：“走吧，我们去救艾伦。”<br/>
三个人，一高两矮，伴着落日的余晖，沿着弯弯曲曲的小路，向西山走去。</p><p>西山这个地方可真是邪性：附近地带开阔，并无遮挡，日出以后太阳能一路晒到山顶，可在西山待过的人都说，这太阳晒在身上并不能让人觉得暖和，反而白森森地多了一股怨气。不知从何时起，城里流传开了西山风水不好的说法：西山虽然地势开阔，但山势杂乱无章，风水不佳，再加上有人添油加醋，传这里民国初年曾经爆发瘟疫，死人无处安放，最后都被运进了山中，因此西山是孤魂野鬼集聚之处。久而久之，西山就没人住了，周边的居民也逐渐搬离了此处。地产大亨戴巴早年在Z市发家，在西山购置了一套房产，可架不住鬼言鬼语，索性也就将这豪宅弃置一旁，另寻别处去了。利威尔和埃尔文所说的别墅，正是戴巴家的那幢豪宅。<br/>
利威尔一马当先，后面跟着三笠，埃尔文走在最后。眼见太阳逐渐消失在地平线下，埃尔文觉得山里温度骤然降了下来，一阵冷风吹过，竟然吹起了鸡皮疙瘩。他拎着吉克的棒球棍，一脚一脚踩在枯枝败叶上，看似漫不经心，实则心里早就打起了退堂鼓：犯不着为了一个没头没尾的梦来山里冒险，说不定艾伦这会儿早回家了。这么想着，他就不由得叫住了利威尔。利威尔一回头就知道埃尔文想说什么，一个眼神生生把埃尔文到嘴边的话逼回去。埃尔文摸摸后脑勺，看见三笠那散发着幽怨的目光正自下而上地射上来，赶紧闭了嘴：倘若他现在执意要回去，不等凶宅里的野鬼把他的魂勾去，眼前的小姑娘就能当场化作厉鬼把他吃了。<br/>
就这么走了一路，利威尔说声：“到了。”便看见密林掩映中一座欧式建筑出现在面前。埃尔文绕着别墅走了一圈，心里大致有了概念，自言自语道：“前宽后窄，门前路冲，还在山顶，幸亏这家人早就搬走了，这是座绝户宅，设计这宅的人可跟这家人多大仇多大怨。”<br/>
利威尔刚想指出埃尔文口口声声相信唯物主义，怎么风水知识倒是一点没落，就看见三笠跑上前去想要把那漆油剥落的大门推开。埃尔文眼疾手快，一把把三笠捉回来拎在手里，另一只手在裤兜里摸索一阵，掏出一张黄纸啪地往门上一贴。<br/>
“行啦！现在可以进了。”<br/>
好啊埃尔文，你这个装模作样的唯物主义战士，怎么没早点看出来你这副两面三刀的嘴脸。利威尔进门之前还不忘白了埃尔文一眼，埃尔文嘻嘻一笑，脸皮比城墙还厚。<br/>
别墅里远比比他们想象得更破败：挑高的客厅只剩下几张深红色的沙发堆在角落，暗红的绒面因为蒙了尘的缘故显得更加灰暗。房顶上垂下来的水晶吊灯仿佛挂在房梁上的吊死鬼，阴森森地盯着他们三个人。通往二楼的木质台阶早已腐朽得不成样子，走一步都生怕踏出一个坑来。埃尔文知道利威尔看到这些必定洁癖发作，赶紧给眼前的黑猫顺毛：“诶呀没事没事反正这里又不住人有点灰也正常而且我们把人找到就走用不了多久稍微忍一会儿就好了哈别生气别生气千万别生气……”<br/>
埃尔文嘚吧嘚说了半天，灰尘少说吃了也有二两，才看见利威尔脸色恢复正常。只见利威尔一言不发，扭开手电筒，孤单的光束照亮了别墅的一角。“我们三个手拉手，无论发生什么事情都不能走散，听明白了吗？”<br/>
埃尔文点点头，便和利威尔一前一后拉着三笠往大厅的深处走去。<br/>
戴巴此人为人浮夸，装修也极尽奢华之能事，豪宅里西洋油画，西洋雕塑，不管能不能欣赏，统统买来，结果搬家的时候这些名家大作一件都没带走，足见此人也是个不懂艺术附庸风雅之人。埃尔文左看看右看看，仿佛逛博物馆一般，完全忘了自己身处鬼宅之中，只觉得这博物馆藏品不错，就是光线差了点。<br/>
三人在一楼转了一圈，一无所获。只见三笠的焦虑正以肉眼可见地速度累积，大有挣脱开利威尔和埃尔文自己闯荡一番之势。埃尔文赶紧拿出刚才劝利威尔的说辞好言相劝，结果三笠不吃他那一套，扭头看见有什么东西从二楼楼梯上闪过去，叫了一声“艾伦”就飞身往那二楼冲上去了。埃尔文和利威尔两人措手不及，眼睁睁地看着三笠消失在楼梯尽头。<br/>
“妈的!”利威尔和埃尔文同时骂出声，追着三笠的脚步就往二楼跑，边跑边喊着: “三笠等等!”却听见前面一阵嘈杂声，像是什么东西自上而下落下的声音，三笠原本还在叫着“艾伦”，突然发出一阵撕心裂肺的尖叫，然后声音就突然消失了。</p><p>埃尔文被三笠的尖叫吓得绊了一下，在失去平衡前绝望地向前乱抓，一把拽住利威尔的衣领，结果两人双双摔倒在楼梯口。利威尔好不容易从埃尔文的身子底下爬出来，没顾上掸身上的土就去拉埃尔文。<br/>
埃尔文被拉起来，定了定神，赶紧和利威尔往楼梯上跑。<br/>
“利威尔啊，你说这屋子该不会真的闹鬼吧。”<br/>
“你害怕了？害怕就呆这儿，我一个人去找三笠和艾伦。”<br/>
埃尔文握紧了棒球棍：“瞎说，我才不会把你扔在这儿。就算真有鬼，我们俩也能把鬼打……打跑。”<br/>
说话间两人就已经来到了二楼。二楼没有大厅，完全由一条狭长的走廊构成，左右两旁各四扇房门，尽头有一扇窗户，此刻正透着暗暗的微光。利威尔举高手电筒往走廊深处照去，只见光照所及之处看不到一丝三笠留下的痕迹。<br/>
“三笠！”埃尔文冲着黑暗喊了一声，没有回答。<br/>
利威尔下意识地拉住埃尔文的手：“我们挨个检查这些屋子。”<br/>
利威尔依旧走在前面，举着手电，小心翼翼。眼看就要走到第一扇房门的位置，利威尔往前一步，落脚的时候清楚地听见脚下像是有什么开关就位的声音，“咔哒”一声。他想收回脚已来不及，只听到头顶上方突然传来响动，他慌忙抬头一看，才发现头顶的天花板不知什么时候多了个大洞，仿佛一张黑洞洞的大嘴，从里面伸出一根看起来无比恶心的东西，一下就把他缠住。<br/>
“利威尔！”<br/>
“你别过来！”利威尔拼命朝埃尔文大喊，话音刚落，那根富有粘性的东西将他吊起，一眨眼的工夫利威尔就消失在了天花板裂开的大口里。<br/>
埃尔文抓起掉在地上的手电筒就往三楼奔去，没想到刚跑几步就被挡在了半路：二楼和三楼的楼梯被一堵水泥墙生生截断，想要走楼梯上三楼是不可能的了。<br/>
埃尔文气急败坏，狠狠地踹了一脚水泥墙，又跑回二楼刚才利威尔消失的地方。<br/>
原来这座豪宅设有机关，想必刚才三笠也是这样被抓到三楼去的。<br/>
怎么办怎么办怎么办？<br/>
埃尔文慌了，刚进豪宅不到一刻钟就连着丢了两个人，现在他成了光杆司令，一个人面对这不知道暗藏了多少机关的凶宅，还得把利威尔，三笠，还有艾伦救出来。虽说他是血气方刚的高中生，但真遇上这种邪门又凶险的事，该慌还是得慌。<br/>
好在埃尔文不愧是埃尔文，短暂的崩溃之后就重拾了对现场的判断力。他坐在台阶上分析：目前可以确定的是利威尔和三笠都在三楼，而通往三楼的路又被切断，除非是二楼窗户爬出去沿着水管爬到三楼，可这样高难度的任务除了利威尔估计没人能做到，所以想要去三楼救人的想法不能实施。<br/>
其次，二楼有机关，如果要从二楼的房间找突破口，就必须保证不触发这些机关。目前已经知道第一个房间门口有一个，但无法确定剩下的机关在什么位置，又是什么样的……<br/>
分析的结果，除了出去赶紧报警，埃尔文在这里啥也干不了。<br/>
埃尔文下定决心，含泪起身，抬头望望三楼：利哥，你撑住，我这就找人来救你。</p><p>利威尔此刻正好不容易从黏糊糊的像舌头一样的东西里挣脱出来。被吊起来的一瞬间他以为自己下一秒就会出现在三楼的天花板底下，没想到机关在半空突然失灵，利威尔连人带机关一起摔在了三楼地板上，好在那根缠在他身上不知道是什么东西做的玩意儿起到了缓冲，否则利威尔的胳膊今天就得玩完。<br/>
利威尔揉着胳膊从那坨像是章鱼触手一样的东西里钻出来，低头一看衬衫上也沾上了脏兮兮的粘液，不由得骂了一句。<br/>
“利……利哥……”屋子的角落突然传来小女孩的声音。利威尔环顾四周，声音是从西北角传出来的。<br/>
“利哥……我在这里……”只见三笠被绳子捆了个五花大绑，像一条毛毛虫一样在正在地上扭来扭去。<br/>
利威尔赶紧跑过去，一边帮三笠解绳子一边问：“谁绑的你？”<br/>
“我被吊上来以后，就进来一个人，是个男的……他把我绑起来了，还说了句什么，今天真是倒了血霉，怎么进来一堆捣乱的小屁孩……”三笠突然睁大眼睛，“哦对了！他好像还说了一句：‘得赶紧下楼检查一下’！”<br/>
“下楼？”利威尔皱紧眉头，“那不就是二楼吗。”<br/>
三笠已经站起来，拉着利威尔就往楼下跑，“利哥，我相信艾伦一定就在二楼。”</p><p>再看看此时我们的埃尔文小朋友在做什么。<br/>
只见埃尔文三步并作两步，像个跳跳球一样弹下楼梯。在弹到最后一段台阶的时候，木质的楼梯结构终于支撑不住埃尔文的体重攻击，咔嚓一声从中间断裂，埃尔文连人带手电棒球棍摔进楼梯下方的储物间。<br/>
这一摔可不要紧，埃尔文躺在地上好半天都没能爬起来。<br/>
实在是太委屈了，利威尔，你做的梦把我害得好苦啊。<br/>
埃尔文绝望地眨眨眼睛，差点就要为自己掬一捧辛酸泪，却听到耳边传来电流的声音。<br/>
电流声……这边是有配电箱吗……<br/>
等等，配电箱？<br/>
埃尔文连忙起身，举着手电环视一周，发现储物间的角落里静静地坐着一台电箱，电源是接通的，上面还亮着绿色的指示灯。<br/>
埃尔文盯着电箱看了一会，突然一拍脑袋恍然大悟。<br/>
根本没有鬼，这豪宅绝对住着人！有人在豪宅里装神弄鬼！</p><p>三笠和利威尔顺着楼梯一路向下，果然不出所料地遇到了刚才也把埃尔文挡住的墙壁。利威尔叩了叩墙面，听到传来的声音又沉又闷，就对三笠说：“不好，这是堵实心的水泥墙，要是空心的就好了，我还有可能踹烂它。”<br/>
三笠原本满怀期望地看着利威尔，听到这话脸立马垮了下来，赌气似的又跑回了三楼。<br/>
利威尔也垂头丧气，虽然他打架在帕拉迪中学自称第二就没人敢称第一，但毕竟这身体也不是铜浇的铁打的。跟着三笠回到三楼，利威尔才想起来刚才走得匆忙，没来得及观察三楼的布局：三楼和二楼的布局差不多，也是走廊加窗户，只不过窗户的位置正好就在楼梯的对面，一上楼就能看到。<br/>
利威尔打开窗户，左右望了望。窗户外面一条沿着墙壁向下延伸的排水管引起了他的注意。这排水管是铁质的，看起来非常结实，每隔几十厘米就有一圈钢钉加固。<br/>
他突然知道该怎么去二楼了。<br/>
“三笠，你在这里别动，我要从窗户爬回一楼，再去二楼救艾伦。”<br/>
三笠激动地点点头：为了救艾伦，利哥竟然不惜暴露自己的蜘蛛侠身份。看着利哥爬窗户的背影，她的眼圈又红了，趴在玻璃上眼巴巴地看着利威尔半个身子悬在窗外，一手扒着窗檐，一手摸上排水管生锈了的表面。</p><p>埃尔文用颤抖的手打开电箱的门，只见电箱里面密密麻麻排列着十几二十个电闸，而且全部是拉开的，除了少数几个没有标示，其他电闸旁边都清清楚楚地标注着楼层和房间名。<br/>
“好家伙，早知道这破房子通电我们还带着手电来。”<br/>
埃尔文仔细观察电闸的排列，发现所有没有标示的电闸都和二楼的挤在一起，刚才又是在二楼遭遇了机关，由此大胆猜想，这几个电闸控制的机关应该都在二楼。<br/>
原来如此，埃尔文的脸上露出了笑容。</p><p>储藏间的门形同虚设，埃尔文不费吹灰之力就破坏了门锁（“吉克的这根棒球棍真好用”），重新回到了一楼通往二楼的楼梯口。只不过这次他不再小心翼翼，而是把棒球棍架在肩上，大摇大摆地上了楼。<br/>
走到刚才痛失利威尔的房间门口，埃尔文一脚把门踹开。<br/>
屋里的景象让他愣住了。<br/>
这屋子看起来不像是一般房间，倒像是监控室：眼前出现的是一排一排的显示器，镶嵌在墙壁上，画面里别墅的大门，一楼的客厅，二楼走廊，后门庭院……一览无余。显示器的下方的按钮犹如键盘排列，想必那就是机关的开关。<br/>
埃尔文张大嘴巴，向前又迈一步。突然听到打开的门后传来窸窸窣窣的声音，埃尔文刚一回头就被从阴影里窜出的人一拳击倒在地。<br/>
埃尔文鼻子遭到重创，顿时鲜血和眼泪齐飞，躺在地上抬起头，透过模糊的泪眼看清刚才袭击他的人，一时之间竟然惊得呆坐在地上。<br/>
这不就是鼎鼎有名的煤老板家的公子哥，埃尔文和利威尔的学长弗洛克吗？</p><p>弗洛克和埃尔文利威尔一样就读于老爸办的帕拉迪中学，比两人高一届，埃尔文和利威尔读高二，弗洛克读高三。自从老爸出事后，弗洛克就如同蒸发了一般，再没在学校见过他的人影。利威尔和埃尔文为此还高兴了一场：这个弗洛克为人相当垃圾，在学校仗势欺人不是一天两天了，利威尔和埃尔文早就看他不顺眼，正商量着等毕业以后把他堵在巷子里打一顿，没想到苍天有眼，弗洛克竟然这么快就遭到了现世报。<br/>
“弗……弗洛克？”面前高大的身影向他步步紧逼，埃尔文觉得大事不妙。<br/>
“为什么？为什么？为什么你们要阻拦我？我只是想给我爸报仇！该死！我要给我爸报仇啊！”<br/>
“报仇？报什么仇？”埃尔文用胳膊撑着身体连连后退，慌乱地眼神在地上四处找寻：那根棒球棍，他的武器，刚才被他掉在门口了。<br/>
弗洛克从鼻子轻蔑地哼了一声：“商业家族之间的斗争罢了，告诉你你也不懂。”<br/>
埃尔文觉得弗洛克的发言有些耳熟，初中二年级的时候貌似身边有很多人都用这种语气说话，但是刚才那拳实在把他打得头昏脑涨，一时之间竟然想不起来那个特殊的名词。<br/>
弗洛克跨过埃尔文，站在显示器前，指着屏幕里出现的利威尔：“这就是那个和你一起来的混蛋吧？上学的时候我就觉得你俩对我图谋不轨，虽然不知道为啥你们会出现在这里，但总算让我给逮着了。很快他就要到二楼了，上了二楼就是我的天罗地网！今天我们新账旧账一起算！”弗洛克激动地五官都扭曲了，目光狂野，死死地盯着屏幕里的利威尔：“没错，没错，就是这里，没错，再往前一点，再往前……西内！”<br/>
听到最后两个字，埃尔文总算想起了刚才那个在脑海里呼之欲出的词。<br/>
弗洛克患的是二次元少年的绝症：中二病啊。<br/>
按下按钮的瞬间，弗洛克的眼里分明燃起了火焰，可这复仇的火焰仅仅燃烧了一秒就消失了。看着眼前安然无恙的利威尔，弗洛克的笑容冻结在嘴角，不相信似的又按了几下按钮。<br/>
什么都没有发生。<br/>
“为什么？为什么没有作用？给我启动啊！”弗洛克疯狂地拍打着显示屏。<br/>
“没用的，”埃尔文半跪着站了起来，“我刚才在上楼前就把二楼的机关给断电了。电箱就在一楼楼梯底下的储物间里，我说的没错吧。”<br/>
弗洛克停止了拍打，背对着埃尔文，肩膀抽动了两下，突然呵呵笑了起来。埃尔文看到他的身体正以一种古怪的方式蜷缩起来。<br/>
突然，弗洛克转过身，满脸狰狞地向着埃尔文冲去。<br/>
“你这个混蛋！我杀了你！”<br/>
埃尔文闪避不及，被弗洛克撞倒，两个人在房间扭打起来。虽然埃尔文平时也没少跟着利威尔一起打架，但弗洛克现在已经丧失理智，再厉害的拳手也打不过一个不要命的疯子。<br/>
埃尔文的脖子被弗洛克死死掐住，右手徒劳地想要去摸不远处的棒球棍。<br/>
完蛋了要死了要死了要死了……<br/>
就在彻底无边的黑暗要将埃尔文完全笼罩时，他的上方突然响起一声极其清晰的铝棒与脑袋亲密接触的声音，接着禁锢在他脖子上的压力突然消失了，弗洛克两眼一翻倒在埃尔文身上。<br/>
埃尔文剧烈地咳嗽起来，只见弗洛克的头顶后方出现的是利威尔的脸，他的手里还握着那根掉在地上的，吉克的棒球棍。</p><p>事件最后以利威尔左手架着埃尔文，右手牵着三笠和艾伦前往警察局报案而收场。原来，那天艾伦一个人出门去西山玩，不知不觉就跑到了戴巴家的豪宅门前。艾伦心想，单枪匹马去鬼屋冒险，回来必定能好好地在埃尔文和利威尔面前吹嘘一番，于是义无反顾地钻进了鬼屋。哪知鬼屋里没有鬼，只有一个状似鬼魅的弗洛克。弗洛克老爸倒台，原因不用猜也知道:必定是戴巴家族的人举报了老爸。从那天起他就一心复仇，总算某天灵光一现，心想不如就潜进戴巴别墅，布置一些机关，再绑架几个小孩子藏进来，让前来寻找的人栽个跟头，从此坐实戴巴别墅的鬼屋之名，与此同时还能搞臭戴巴名声，一举两得。<br/>
万万没想到，弗洛克的这番大业才刚开始，就被艾伦一脚撞破。弗洛克气急败坏，又怕艾伦出去走漏了风声，索性将他拘禁起来。<br/>
如此一来，父子俩总算能在监狱里团聚了，这么想想也不错。</p><p>和煤老板的判决书一起下来的，还有帕拉迪中学复课的通知。漫长的假期总算结束了，帕拉迪中学也等回了他的学生，只不过现在帕拉迪中学不叫帕拉迪中学，改称Z市中学。</p><p>利威尔和埃尔文坐在热气腾腾的火锅店里，面前的铜锅正咕嘟嘟地冒泡。埃尔文知道利威尔讨厌火锅店里刺鼻辛辣的气味，特意带他来这家有名的铜锅涮肉。<br/>
和川渝火锅不同，老北京的铜锅涮肉通常用白开水作底，一放点姜片、葱段、香菇、枸杞、大枣，普普通通，配上浓郁的麻酱，竟然将羊肉衬得更加鲜美。清汤的淡，羊肉的鲜，麻酱的醇，三者不争不抢，和谐统一，成为一绝。<br/>
埃尔文心情大好，不停地叫服务员上肉，一盘盘鲜嫩的羊三叉羊里脊羊腱子被片成薄到透光的小片端上桌。利威尔隔着重重热气看埃尔文，竟然觉得云雾缭绕，不知不觉就看得有些出神。<br/>
两人勇闯鬼屋救小孩的事迹伴随着艾伦爸妈喜极而泣的哭声不胫而走，一时之间二人风头无两。街坊领居也忘了埃尔文和利威尔每天混迹街头当孩子王的不良背景，纷纷向他们竖起大拇指。市长听说此事，当场决定给两人颁发一个见义勇为奖，奖金不多，一人五百。吉克的棒球棍被当成物证收走，埃尔文买了一个新的赔给吉克，两人加起来还剩下六百多。<br/>
“走？去搓一顿？”<br/>
利威尔想也没想就答应了。再怎么说也是他拉着埃尔文去见义勇为的，还害他挨了打，说什么这顿饭都得他请。<br/>
“那你还救了我的命呢，这顿我请。”埃尔文一掏口袋，得，钱包忘家里了。</p><p>从火锅店出来的街边有小贩提了一筐冰糖桔卖。小贩见埃尔文的眼睛盯着筐里的桔子，故意剥开一个引诱他：“来来，尝尝！不甜不要钱。”<br/>
埃尔文尝了一瓣，真甜，糖水还没咽下去就扭头冲着利威尔挤眉弄眼，利威尔乖乖掏出钱包。<br/>
还能咋办，宠着呗。<br/>
利威尔提了一网兜冰糖桔，和埃尔文边走边吃。埃尔文有意无意地把手搭利威尔肩上：“咱俩明年考同一所大学吧。”<br/>
“我的成绩又没你好，你可是上P大的料。”利威尔嘴里塞了满满当当的桔子，还不忘剥出一瓣举高送到埃尔文嘴边。<br/>
“那你去考P大的体育特长生啊，能降五十分呢。”埃尔文头一低叼住了利威尔手里那瓣黄澄澄的小太阳。<br/>
“是吗……”利威尔心动了，“口说无凭，我们得有个约定。”<br/>
埃尔文停下脚步，四下看看，见傍晚的小路没有行人，突然捧起利威尔的脸，对着两个鼓起的腮帮子中间的鲜红亲了下去。<br/>
“这就算约定了。”埃尔文笑着把他放下来。<br/>
爱情来的太快就像龙卷风。利威尔被龙卷风吹傻，愣在原地。等他反应过来，顿时感觉脸在发烧，双手捧着脸，不知道该如何是好。<br/>
埃尔文哈哈大笑，弯下腰正准备乘胜追击，却看见利威尔的头向来时的路微微一偏，眼里突然写满恐惧，拉着埃尔文逃命似的跑出了小巷。<br/>
埃尔文的手腕被利威尔死死攥着，西北风呼呼往肺里灌，边跑边喊：“利威尔，你又在装神弄鬼了！”<br/>
利威尔没办法和他解释，只能说他可没有装神弄鬼。刚才发生的事说出来简直比撞鬼都可怕：他们的教导主任，不知什么时候骑着自行车，慢慢悠悠地，从他们身后过来了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>